


Struggling in the dark.

by Sonia_cc



Series: Struggling in the dark. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia_cc/pseuds/Sonia_cc
Series: Struggling in the dark. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557007
Kudos: 11





	1. 第60章   追逐

***（请大家带上耳机，找个安静的地方。我尽量让一切都有画面感）

接下来的几天西里斯都是早出晚归，不过他回来的时候只是看上去有些疲乏，并没有受过伤，这让科洛瑞斯稍稍放心了些。

一天下午，西里斯回来了。

“你今天怎么回来的这么早？” 科洛瑞斯问。

“没什么事儿就回来了。” 西里斯吻了科洛瑞斯一下说，他看上去有些消沉。

“饿了吗？”

西里斯摇头。

她正想着怎么让他心情好一些，他却先开口了：“外面阳光不错，我们出去待会儿吧。”

科洛瑞斯跟了出去。

西里斯并没坐到露台的椅子上，而是走到宽阔草坪的中间躺下了。

她在他身旁坐下，摘下了旁边的一支蒲公英。

他闭着眼睛，头枕在手上，呼吸轻缓，看上去快要睡着了。

她忍不住调皮的用蒲公英毛绒绒的球蹭了蹭西里斯的鼻尖，见他没有反应，她又将蒲公英的球移到他更为敏感的眼皮上。

西里斯闭着眼睛，嘴角高高勾起，然后突然伸出一只手去抓她的手，却没抓到。

科洛瑞斯轻笑。

他又去抓她，可还是被她灵巧的躲开了。

他侧过身双手一起向她抓去，她机敏的迅速向后躲闪，然后站起来跑开了。

西里斯也迅速站起来去追她。

两人在草坪上你追我赶。

她跑到李子树下时停住了。

两个人中间隔着一根不是很粗壮的树干，他们围着它绕圈。西里斯就是抓不到她。

最后科洛瑞斯终于被西里斯逮住了，他将她堵在自己与果树之间。阳光穿过树叶，光斑铺在她的身上，他碍于头顶的树枝微低着头，慢慢靠近她，遮住了阳光。他想要去吻她，然而在他就快要吻到她时，却被她轻轻推开了。

她脚步轻盈地走到一条树枝下，踮起脚尖，努力去摘树上的李子，可她够不到。

西里斯抱着她的腿将她举起，她柔软的头发扫在他脸上，带起一片酥痒。他鼻尖下满是她怀中的味道，这让他心神激荡，呼吸几乎凝滞。

科洛瑞斯伸长手臂，采摘下了一颗熟透了的紫红色果实。西里斯松了松胳膊将她放下，他的手指在她裙摆的边缘下顺着大腿向上轻轻划过。两个人同时心头一颤。下腹不轻不重的摩擦让西里斯有了反应。

她脸颊潮红，不知是因为刚刚的跑动还是因为什么。她推开他跑回到阳光下。西里斯笑意更深，他跟着她，眼睛一刻也不离开她。

她深深嗅了李子一下，然后咬了一口。

西里斯看着水红色的果汁顺着她的嘴角流至下巴，忽然觉得有些口渴。笑容逐渐淡去，此时他正出神的望着那行李子的汁水，他不由自主的靠近，抱住她，去吸允她嘴角上的果汁。

她手中的李子掉落到草地上。

西里斯温柔但充满激情的吻她，她却和他玩起了嘴唇相互追逐的游戏。

在察觉到这个吻越来越火热时，她轻松的挣脱了正吻得忘情的西里斯的怀抱，再一次跑开了。

西里斯恍惚了一会儿，继而向她追去。

科洛瑞斯轻声笑着跑回到房子里，跑上楼梯。

西里斯进来后只看见了个消失在弧式楼梯上的人影。

他踏上台阶，看到一楼与二楼之间的台阶上有一件轻薄透明的纱料外衣。他将其捡起，深深的嗅了嗅——上面带着科洛瑞斯的味道。

衣服从他手中滑落回台阶。西里斯走向了敞开着门的内厅，他看到站在窗边的科洛瑞斯手中正拿着一朵暗红色玫瑰。那朵玫瑰的花瓣在她指尖舒展着，衬得她的手如同雪一样白、奶油一样细腻。在窗外投进的阳光下，她的手臂闪着珍珠般柔和的色泽。

她五指收拢，将花瓣揪下，握在手中。

西里斯走近科洛瑞斯，她将手中的花瓣一口气吹到了他的脸上。

他闻到了一股淡淡的花香，他觉得自己飘乎乎的，不知身在何处，眼中只有她。时间仿若凝固，西里斯就呆呆的站在她面前，沉醉的望着她。

科洛瑞斯环住他的腰，仰起脸，鼻尖轻轻的擦过他的，嘴唇似有似无的拂过他的嘴唇。

西里斯感到喉咙发紧，口很干，心跳声疯狂的撞击着他的耳膜——这比面对食死徒还要令他紧张！

他让这个轻得像羽毛一样的吻落实。他克制住自己急切的欲.望，轻柔而肆意的吻她，双手抚摸她的腰背，在她裸.露在外的皮肤上留下一片酥麻。

他一只手向她后背裙子肩带下伸去，另一只手摸索寻找拉链，然后将它缓缓拉下。

白裙瞬间落地。


	2. 第61章   归于完整

西里斯呼吸越来越深，体温也跟着升高，科洛瑞斯都觉得他有些烫手了。

就在她想再次推开他时，西里斯立刻察觉到了——他一把将她横着抱起，大步迈向三楼主卧，将她扔到了床上。

“哦！” 科洛瑞斯一声惊呼，挣扎着想要爬起来，西里斯见状立刻压在了她身上。

“西里斯……” 她的声音轻的像耳语一般，随后便湮没在了他的吻里。

他颤抖的手在她身上来回抚摸着，这是他在过去十八年中从未做过的。这个他再熟悉不过的身体正在给他一种完全陌生的感觉——这个想法让他更加兴奋。

西里斯一手去解自己的扣子，可在解开最上面的两颗后就没了耐心，直接从头顶脱了下来，扯开了衬衫扔到了一边，嘴巴分开一瞬之后又相互追逐。

科洛瑞斯被他的举动逗笑了。她捂着嘴“咯咯”的笑着。

“笑什么？嗯？” 西里斯羞恼地笑着说，随即稍稍起身，支在她上方，一手托起她的背，让她贴向自己，另一只手不怎么熟练的解下了她的胸.罩。

随着科洛瑞斯一声惊呼，两团略显娇小的乳房暴露在了西里斯视线中。他一动不动看了好久。

西里斯曾无数次想像过衣服下的科洛瑞斯会是什么样子，可今天真的亲眼看到了还是令他一阵目眩，她美妙的、纯净无暇的身体通过他的目光敲打击溃着他的神经，使他不住的颤抖。他为她的身体惊住了。

科洛瑞斯见他起先急到了近乎粗暴的地步，现在却只是定定的凝视着自己一动不动，又兴奋又紧张的看着西里斯逐渐变得深邃的眼睛，她不动声色地悄悄抱住自己，想要着挡住身前的风光，却被西里斯抓住了手腕。

西里斯现在觉得他是在做梦——从刚刚几分钟之前到现在发生的都是真的吗？这一切都是如此的自然而然、顺理成章。真实的过了头，同时又美好得像个梦！

他吞了口口水，伸出右手轻触她的右乳，在接触到的瞬间他无意识的屏住了呼吸，然后他整只手抚摸上去，又不知轻重地捏了捏，看着它在手中变了形状。

科洛瑞斯先是因为他的手冰冷的触感打了个激灵，随即吃痛叫了一声。她抽出被他压住的一条腿蹬在他胸膛上往后推他。

西里斯左手握住她纤细的脚踝往旁边一拉，身体顺势嵌入了她双腿.间。

他俯下身一路亲吻着她的眼睛、鼻梁、耳鬓、嘴唇、下巴、脖子、锁骨……乳.房。

在他的亲吻下，那两点小小的凸起逐渐变硬，它们的颜色像是刚刚成熟的红提，又青涩又诱惑。

西里斯从一开始的亲吻变成了吸允，后来又开始轻轻的啃咬。

科洛瑞斯捂着嘴巴不让自己发出声音，胸口一起一伏如潮水般规律。

西里斯觉得自己那里胀得要命。他头脑发胀、混沌不清，心中只剩一个念头。

他腾出一只手迅速解开皮带，脱下了裤子，宽松的四角裤上有一处诡异的凸起。

“科尔……” 西里斯的声音低哑而温柔。“给我？” 他的语气像是在商量，可他的手已经摸到了她的腿.根，隔着布料在那里按揉着，弄的科洛瑞斯意识不清，大腿不住的颤栗。

“等等……” 科洛瑞斯喘.息着说，她对于这种陌生的感觉有些莫名的惧怕，“我觉得我可能还没准备好……”

西里斯怎么可能在这个时候接受拒绝，他又气又笑地说：“你现在说什么都来不及了。”

他脱下科洛瑞斯身上最后一处遮掩。

科洛瑞斯曲起膝盖夹紧双腿，说什么也不肯分开。西里斯连哄带骗了好一阵子她才肯打开。

看到那处润泽粉嫩的地方，西里斯的呼吸瞬间被夺走。

“噢！梅林！” 科洛瑞斯轻声哀嚎着，双手挡住了通红的脸，下意识的想要并拢腿，却被西里斯滚烫的大手握住了膝盖，拉向两边。

西里斯伸出轻颤的手碰了它一下，科洛瑞斯倒抽了口气，浑身一颤。

西里斯见到她的反应便曲起食指刮了它一下。

“不要……” 科洛瑞斯惊呼，同时她的大腿不受控制的颤抖。

西里斯使坏般的持续刮蹭着，科洛瑞斯便抖个不停。

她的双腿总是不自主的想要并拢，可西里斯却夹在中间，这让她的腿就像是痉挛一样不断的颤抖。

西里斯一刻也忍不了了，他那里已经快要胀裂了，还在内裤里抖了一抖。

他褪下内裤伏在科洛瑞斯身上。

科洛瑞斯这一次直接的感受到了那又硬又热的私密的东西：它正贴着她的大腿内侧，灼烧着她的皮肤。

“科尔……” 西里斯的声音暗哑，“别怕，交给我，我会轻一点。”

科洛瑞斯顺从的点头。

西里斯试探性地触碰了一下，这让他颤抖着吐出一声喘息，然后他刮蹭着她柔软湿滑的地方，两个人都发出了声无声的呻.吟。

西里斯稍稍下压了身体，挤开了两侧的嫩肉，同时双拳握紧。

科洛瑞斯呜咽了一声。

他继续缓缓施力，拼命的克制住想要一次到底的冲动。这比他所期盼的还要紧致甜美，令人难耐发狂。

可即使西里斯已经尽力温柔，科洛瑞斯还是觉得很痛，像是被劈开了一样。

“Hum……” 痛苦的呻.吟声从她的鼻子发出。

西里斯忽然浑身僵硬起来，不得不更加放缓。他的眼眶浮上粉色，额角上血管凸起，汗水顺着脸颊从下巴滴落到她身上——他的克制已经快到极限了。

随着西里斯的缓缓深入，科洛瑞斯再也不能忍耐这灼人之痛。她捏着西里斯的肩膀往后推他，同时身下也开始排斥他。

“噢！老天……” 西里斯发出一句低长的呻吟，“你放松点儿，唔……腿别夹那么紧……那样会好受得多……快要被你夹死了……”

从未有过经历的他刚刚被她一夹差点儿缴械——要是那样的话就太难堪了。

他握住她的一只手推向她头顶，低头亲吻她红肿的嘴唇和敏感的身体，帮她放松。

科洛瑞斯轻抚他的脸，凝视着他的双眼，目光将他的样子刻入她意识的最深处。“你真的是我的吗？” 她说，声音比耳语还要轻。

西里斯也注视着她，用无比认真的态度说：“比任何事都要真。”

“我爱你，西里斯。” 她说。

“我爱你，科尔。” 他的声音消失在她丰满柔嫩的唇间。

她试着放松自己紧绷的身体，然而并没觉得疼痛有所减轻——西里斯对于她来说太大了。

西里斯一点一点的挪动着，他咬着牙，在这样柔软潮湿的、来自四面八方的压力下，如此缓慢的速度简直叫他发疯！

科洛瑞斯不由自主地紧绷绞得他快要爆炸了。“你放松，如果你不想明天起不来床的话！” 西里斯咬着牙警告道。

“But……It's huge, I can't take it……” 科洛瑞斯带着哭腔地说。

西里斯听见她无意间的夸赞后再也绷不住了，他吃力的在科洛瑞斯紧窄的体内一次顶到了最深处，发出一声舒畅的闷哼。

科洛瑞斯痛叫了一声，她弓起腰，头向后仰，双腿圈住西里斯的腰，手死死地抓着他的肩膀。

两人静止了一会儿。西里斯紧攥双拳做着深呼吸，让自己不那么激动。他停在那里，两人适应着彼此。

“你这个混蛋！” 科洛瑞斯缓过来开口骂他。

西里斯喘息着轻笑，用低哑的嗓音说：“你一会儿就会知道我到底有多混蛋了。”

说完，西里斯便慢慢的动了起来。在彻底进入她的那一刻起，西里斯就处在了理智与失控的边缘，他无法体贴，也无法停下，可是鉴于科洛瑞斯真的很痛，他又不敢动的太快，只能压制着冲动以极慢的速度抽动着。她挾着他，带给他的美妙的滋味几乎使他窒息。他仔细地观察着她的每一个表情，右手手指插.入她耳旁的头发，轻柔的抚摸着，安抚着她。

“好点儿了吗？” 西里斯问。他一直压抑着呼吸，以此来克制着自己。

科洛瑞斯点点头。

西里斯像是迎来了战争胜利一般加快加深了动作。

科洛瑞斯本来已经缓和了的疼痛再次从身下传来，她咬着嘴唇忍耐着，不想破坏这一刻。

他的意识逐渐模糊，头脑里一片空白，只是在不断的起伏着身体，感受着这蚀骨的快.感。

他背部线条优美，又充满力量，在她身上缓缓起伏时动作流畅优雅。他进入时像是要贯穿她，不断的向更深处探索，退出时又像是一只温柔而有力的大手，牵扯出她的渴求。

渐渐的，听着耳边西里斯愈加急促粗重的呼吸声科洛瑞斯的身体开始颤栗，随着他动作幅度的加大，她紧绷的神经逐渐融化，不再克制，开始轻哼呻.吟。她觉得此刻自己像是漂浮在温暖的海面上一样，随着波浪一起一伏，不知时间为何。

而西里斯却觉得自己像一支刚被点燃的烟火，长长的引信不急不缓地燃烧着，火花正急速的向他靠近。

随着快.感的积蓄，纠缠在一起的还十分青涩的两人很快几乎同时达到了巅峰，最后一次冲刺停留在了最深处：科洛瑞斯被一波波海啸般高高涌起的海浪送至顶峰；而西里斯则被火苗点燃，瞬间升起，在空中炸裂开来，迸射出绚烂夺目的流星。

她恍惚中看着西里斯在紧要关头神情沉醉的俊脸，看着他仰起头眉毛微蹙，发出一声深深的低吼时滚动的喉结。然后他力气一泄，又压在了自己身上。

火花迸射，细密的碎片散落，融撒进她的身体。

他贴近她亲吻她柔嫩鲜红的嘴唇，品尝着她，吞没着她。

科洛瑞斯的余韵还没完全过去，身体时而不受控制的抖动，西里斯感受着她的阵阵压迫，无比的满足。这是他带给她的快乐，只有他能给她。

片刻过后，科洛瑞斯终于能给再一次感受到周遭的事物：西里斯正趴在她身上喘着粗气，他很重，压得她几乎喘不过气，他的身体被汗水覆盖，而他身体的一部分还没有离开自己。


	3. 第62章   遗憾

“Feels so——good，……科尔。” 西里斯欢愉过后，喃喃地感叹着，拇指还在无意识的在她肋骨处的皮肤上轻轻抚摸，带起一阵酥麻。

科洛瑞斯觉得胯间僵硬灼痛，她曲起腿扭动了下身子，被压着的身体却一动不能动。

西里斯将熄的火苗再一次因为她不老实的扭动重新燃起，他抓捏着她侧腰上细软的肉，力量再一次回到了身上。

科洛瑞斯感觉到刚刚不那么胀了的地方又慢慢被撑了起来，她抓住西里斯脑后的头发迫使他抬起头来，质问般的、惊讶的看着他。

西里斯略显迷茫的脸上渐渐浮现一个坏坏的、十分魅惑的笑容，然后突然吻了她的嘴唇一下，接着，他霸道、急切的索求她唇间的甜美，在结束这个火热的吻后猛的顶了她一下。

见科洛瑞斯发出一声细细的呻.吟，西里斯满意的看着她的表情，抽动了起来。

这一次他更加莽撞，他用力的撞击着她、填满她，双手禁锢着她的腰不让她往上窜，鼓励她为自己燃烧、逼迫她在自己怀中失控。

沉重大床的床头为之颤动，时而撞到墙上发出有节律的响声。

科洛瑞斯被他顶的七荤八素的，脑袋里一片空白，她甚至没意识到自己一直在呻.吟。

她断断续续的、高亢的叫喊声和求饶声对于西里斯来说是莫大的鼓励，他吸允啃咬着她白皙滑嫩的皮肤，浑身上下每一块肌肉都在运作，每一次冲撞都像是用尽了全力。他在追求某些东西，就像沉迷于一场游戏，他心中涌起了一种莫名的求胜欲望。

床上越来越湿糯，西里斯越来越灼热。

随着一次次迅猛的撞击，科洛瑞斯又经历了一次不可控制的痉挛。

西里斯感觉一股热流喷到了自己滚烫、肿胀的部分，再加上科洛瑞斯身体里剧烈的抽动，他终于抑制不住长长的呻.吟一声，再次射了出来。

两个人叠在一起剧烈的喘息着。

科洛瑞斯仿佛感觉不到自己的存在了一般，头脑中什么都没有，只有一种无法言说的奇妙感受在全身上下回荡着。“我在融化……” 她轻喃。

西里斯也是一样，他觉得全身的血液与知觉都会聚在了一个地方。他餍足的感受着、品味着。

“你现在完全属于我了……” 他喘息着说，一脸迷人的情意。

此刻他感受到了归属与完整。

科洛瑞斯没有说话，只是温柔的抚摸着他汗湿的长发和脸颊。她也有那种感觉——完完全全的拥有了西里斯。

西里斯从科洛瑞斯身上滚到一边，她吃力的合上了泥泞不堪的双腿，它们像是不属于她了似的。

她艰难地挪动着酸软无力的身子下床，想要去洗个澡。

西里斯躺在床上，头枕着一只手，愉悦地看着她、看着自己在她身上留下的痕迹，觉得十分得意。

她脚一沾地就觉得怪怪的，右腿不受她的控制，让她脱力差点儿跪到地上。

西里斯本想起身抱她去浴室，但是她已经自己站起来了，不过姿势很奇怪，像是不会走路了一样。

随着她的动作，一股液体顺着她的大腿内侧流了下来，她的脸立刻就红透了。这让他更不愿破坏眼前的景色。

她连忙抓起西里斯扔在地上的衬衫披在了身上。

她这一连串动作取悦了西里斯，他哧哧的笑着，一点也不觉得难为情。

科洛瑞斯不好意思回头看他，只是用力的瞪了一眼，然后迈着奇怪的步子走进了浴室。

她刚将浴缸放满水，西里斯就一丝不挂的、大咧咧的走了进来。

他静静的站在她身后，深沉的目光将她从头到脚看了一遍，视线在她的大腿处停留了好久。“我帮你洗啊？” 他挑起一条眉毛笑着说。

“我自己可以。” 科洛瑞斯背对着他小声嘟囔着。

“正好我也要洗澡，这样比较节省时间。” 他从她身后靠近，双手握住她胳膊。

科洛瑞斯没有反对也没有同意。

西里斯从她身旁走过，坐进了浴缸看着她，等着她。

沾水后，他的后背有些刺痛，应该是科洛瑞斯抓的。

科洛瑞斯抱着胳膊遮住胸口，在那以上都是可爱的粉色——她还没完全像现在这样看见过完全袒露的西里斯呢。

可西里斯的脸却不红不白的，只是一直看着科洛瑞斯，这让她的脸更红了。

她磨磨蹭蹭的迈进了浴缸，本来想坐到他对面，可西里斯突然拉住她的手将她拽向自己。

科洛瑞斯倒抽了口气，靠到了西里斯身上。

她的背贴着西里斯的胸膛——他的身体总是那么烫，比洗澡水还烫，就像她的小火炉。

西里斯拿起淋浴喷头打湿了她的头发，又倒了点洗发水揉搓起沫。他轻柔的按摩着她的头皮，这令她昏昏欲睡。

洗完头发后，西里斯将她的头发理到一边，轻轻的吻她耳后、脖子和肩膀，同时双手揉捏着她的乳房。

她感到浑身酥麻无力。

“西里斯……” 她轻如耳语的念着他的名字，无意识地动了动脑袋，让自己敏感的脖子和耳旁的皮肤摩擦他的鼻尖和嘴唇。

西里斯的右手慢慢向下移动，来到了她最敏感娇嫩的地方，轻轻揉搓，柔软的黑色小丛随着水波的流动轻扫过他的手心，她喉咙里发出引人遐想的喘息声和轻哼，不知到底是谁在撩拨谁。

她的意识开始模糊，不自觉的夹紧了双腿。

“轮到我了。” 西里斯忽然停下，嘴唇贴着她的耳朵轻声说，然后握住她的腰将她托了起来。

科洛瑞斯转过身，分开腿跨跪在他面前，这个面对面的姿势让她害羞极了，一直不肯与他对视。西里斯着迷的看着她的脸，不肯放过任何一个细小的表情变化。

她有意把西里斯的话理解成帮他洗头发，刚刚将他的头发打湿，还没等放下喷头，西里斯便用鼻尖和嘴唇轻轻的刮蹭起她胸前的皮肤。

还没关闭的喷头从她手中滑落置地，仍然在不急不缓的喷着温水。

她低着头看着他：西里斯的眼中充满了情.欲，灰色的眼睛比往常更加深邃，如同漩涡般吸引着她靠近、自愿沉沦。

科洛瑞斯的长发遮住了她胸前的两点，这让她的身体看起来更加诱人。

西里斯亲吻着她身前的皮肤，含住她的乳.头，舌头画着圈，同时手指在她身下揉搓。

她的身体微微颤抖，双臂无力的圈着西里斯的脖子，她仰起头长舒一口气，大口地喘息。

西里斯伸出中指缓缓探入她的身体里，试探性地开始扣弄。

“别……啊……” 科洛瑞斯呻.吟出声。

她的身体紧绷，她抓着西里斯的手腕想要制止他，却没有力气。

指尖传来的压迫感让西里斯兴奋极了，他感觉她在排斥他的手指，可又像是在吸允，让他的手指越进越深。这让他刚得以舒解的那处一下子弹了起来。他加重了手上的动作，亲吻也开始在她身上留下痕迹。

科洛瑞斯招架不住，达到了高.潮，胸口剧烈的起伏。

西里斯略有些粗糙的手又在她身下摸了一把，又带起她一阵颤栗。

他没有给她多少时间便握着她的腰往下按，波动的水面下，他看见了自己是如何进入她的，视觉的冲击使他呼吸急促，掐着她腰的手也不自觉地加大了力气。

科洛瑞斯现在对任何触碰都十分敏感，她不停的颤抖，浑身软绵绵的没有一点力气，任凭西里斯摆弄。

西里斯托着她上下缓慢活动，这个姿势让科洛瑞斯在他面前展露的更加完全了。

他加快了速度，浴缸里的水随着她的起落前后翻涌着，时不时溅到地上发出“啪啪”的声音。

科洛瑞斯像只受伤的小兽一样哼叫着，乳房上下抖动。

西里斯意识模糊间就一直欣赏着她的表情，一眼也不愿错过。

没过多久两人再一次达到顶峰。

他的脸埋在她柔软的怀里，每一次呼吸都有她的味道，那香味以一种轻柔迷人，而又势不可挡的方式融入进了他的五脏六腑。

两人静静的抱了一会，科洛瑞斯才慢慢起身让他埋在自己身体里的那一部分滑出，翻身再一次靠在他身上。

“我不能再做一次了。” 她闭着眼有气无力地说。她那里火辣辣的刺痛。

西里斯抬起手轻轻覆上她的额头，在她头顶怜惜的印上深深的一吻，说：“那今天就不做了。” 声音温柔得令人迷醉。


	4. 第63章   悲惨世界

当西里斯醒来后一睁眼便看到了一双海蓝色的眼睛。

他又闭上眼睛，嘴角不自觉的上扬。他抬起胳膊搂住她，头扎进了她的怀里。

科洛瑞斯轻轻的揉着他的发根，这让他感到无比的安心惬意。

又过了一会儿，西里斯再次醒来。他睡眼惺忪的看着科洛瑞斯，露出一个甜蜜的微笑。

“你今天不用去吗？” 科洛瑞斯问。

“不用，之前的事已经解决了，邓布利多放了我们几个两天假。” 西里斯懒洋洋地说。

“难得啊，这么多天没回来，终于能好好休息一下了。” 科洛瑞斯说。

“谁说我要休息了？” 西里斯说。

科洛瑞斯以为他还有什么事要做，结果西里斯一把抓住她的手伸向了他下面——他只穿着浴袍。

科洛瑞斯倒吸了口气，想要把手抽回来，却被西里斯死死的抓着。

那里很硬、很烫。

“你难道不累吗？” 科洛瑞斯红着脸，小声嘟囔道。

“我的确有那么一点儿累，” 西里斯意味不明的笑着说，“所以你今天就要多出些力。” 他露出一个十分有魅力的表情。

科洛瑞斯不明其意。

西里斯平躺过来，冲她挑了挑眉说：“坐上来。”

科洛瑞斯磨磨蹭蹭的跨坐在他腰上，脸红的像个苹果。

西里斯一动不动的躺在那儿指挥道：“帮我脱衣服。”

科洛瑞斯顺从的解开他浴袍的带子，慢慢打开了他的衣襟。

西里斯的身体简直就是完美：他身材高大、体型匀称、肌肉紧实、腹肌明显，让科洛瑞斯爱不释手。

她轻轻的抚摸着他的胸腹部，时不时的抓捏一把。

西里斯饶有兴致的看着她，想看看她会做些什么。

可没过多久西里斯就沉不住气了，他抓住科洛瑞斯的手腕说：“衣服脱下来，全都脱下来。”

科洛瑞斯从头顶脱下睡裙，又转过身去脱下了内裤，坐到了一旁。

“过来。” 西里斯的声音暗哑，喉咙发干。

科洛瑞斯羞涩的重新跨坐到他身上，双手撑在他的胸膛，柔软温热的地方紧贴着他的下腹部，让他的眼神愈加迷离。

西里斯双手抚摸着她的大腿，从两边到中间，相聚后两只拇指埋进了那丛稀疏的毛发之中。

科洛瑞斯开始喘息，同时双手在他上身四处游走。

西里斯并没撩拨几下她就湿润了起来。

“坐上去。” 西里斯说。

科洛瑞斯抬起屁股向下看去——这还是她第一次直视它，她有些愣神。

西里斯发现了她的出神，轻笑着说：“和你想象中的一样吗？”

科洛瑞斯窘迫的抬起头看向他，又立刻移开视线，摇了摇头。

“摸摸它。” 西里斯他磁性的声音诱导着她。

科洛瑞斯犹豫着碰了碰了它，“哦，天哪，” 感受到那硬.胀焯烫的触感，她有些惊讶，“它会不会疼？会很疼吗？”

“快摸一摸。” 他哀求道。 

“可怜的西里斯，” 她用甜美而天真语气说，“我肯定它很疼……我摸一摸会好些吗？”

“当然啦，you silly. ” 他舔了舔嘴唇，面露痛苦的神色。

她好奇地伸出食指划过上面的圆形边缘，然后一路向下，进入漆黑的丛林，继而又滑上来。她轻轻的抚摸着，勾勒着它的形状。

西里斯的呼吸愈加急促起来，他看着科洛瑞斯雪白纤细的小手抚摸着自己，被眼前的景象刺激着。

当科洛瑞斯的手探索到它的顶端时，拇指在上面画了个圈，然后用柔软的手心压揉了它一下。这让西里斯打了个哆嗦。

“噢……” 西里斯呻.吟了一声，腹部肌肉紧绷起来，他眯着眼睛，双眸失神，脑袋浑呛呛的，世界上所有的东西好像都与他隔着一层浓雾似的。“快握住它，你这小笨熊，你没看我快要死了吗。”

科洛瑞斯看到他的反应感到十分有趣，顺从地双手握住它微微施力，缓缓上下抚.弄。她的拇指时轻时重的揉搓着顶端，偶尔还轻轻敲按几下上面的小孔。

她从未在如此清醒的情况下听到西里斯呻吟，这让她觉得既有趣又有成就感。

就在她得意的开始加快手上的动作时，西里斯突然抓住了她的胳膊，拉低她的身体，吻上了她的唇。这个吻与温柔搭不上一点边，即霸道又激烈，像是要把科洛瑞斯咽下去一样。

一记热吻之后，西里斯沙哑的声音响起：“别想就这么混过去。”

科洛瑞斯微微睁大了眼睛看着他。

西里斯勾起一侧嘴角坏笑着说：“你再不快点儿的话我就要亲自来了。”

科洛瑞斯羞恼的坐起身，有些气急败坏的握住西里斯粗硬火热的部分对准自己，一下子坐了下去。科洛瑞斯瞬间就后悔了，她差点儿疼出眼泪！

西里斯也被这猝不及防的举动弄得惊叫着呻吟了一声。

“宝贝儿，慢点，如果你不想我们两败俱伤需要去圣芒戈的话。” 西里斯笑着说。

西里斯厚脸皮的话让科洛瑞斯羞恼极了。她缓了缓，开始吃力的上下动着，并想着怎么教训他。

西里斯闭着眼睛感受着，双手在她身上不停的游走。

就在他越来越接近顶峰时，科洛瑞斯突然停下了。

西里斯困惑的睁开眼看着她。

“我累了，先就这样吧。” 说着，科洛瑞斯就起身从他身上爬下。

西里斯愣住了，他觉得又惊讶又来气——他可从来没听说过有这种情况！

眼看着科洛瑞斯就要穿上衣服，西里斯一个挺身坐了起来将她扑倒在床上，压在自己身下。

“什么叫先就这样吧！？你累了是吧？我帮你。” 说着，西里斯迅速亲了她的脸颊一口，然后抬起了她的一条腿，从她后面进入。

“啊！” 科洛瑞斯惊叫一声。

西里斯一下一下的撞击着她，她的叫喊和求饶反而换来他更有力的冲击。

科洛瑞斯不仅仅是被他死死压着，还因为他的迅猛而喘不过气，她睁着眼睛却看不清东西。

“哥哥，不要……” 被顶得七荤八素的科洛瑞斯胡言乱语道。

这成功的石化了西里斯，他差点软了下来。

西里斯顿时觉得很挫败——为什么自己每次都会被她这招打败？他现在觉得自己像个变态——强迫、玷污妹妹贞节的变态！虽然这个妹妹比起他更像个恶魔！

他压抑着自己，放缓了动作，温柔的取悦着她，亲吻、抚摸着她。

他觉得这一早上就像在坐古灵阁的小推车，大起大落。

在科洛瑞斯经历了一次高.潮后，西里斯也达到了顶峰。

西里斯他不是身体疲惫，而是心理上的疲惫。“今天你去熬魔药好吗？”

科洛瑞斯迷迷糊糊的应着。

“要不以后都交给你吧，我总是熬到一半就失去了耐心，这药可不能出一点差错。” 西里斯有些抱怨的说。

“那好吧。” 科洛瑞斯痛快的答应着。

这让西里斯松了口气。

“既然你我都不想熬药，那我们就不要再给自己添加负担的理由了。” 科洛瑞斯听上去像是要睡着了。

可西里斯却顿时清醒了起来，他猛地坐起身看向她问：“你什么意思？”

科洛瑞斯隔了好一会儿才回答道：“我们从根源上省略掉这项恼人的工作。”

“别啊，我熬，我熬还不行吗。” 西里斯的语气带着点不易察觉的哀求。

科洛瑞斯半睁开眼睛看向他，然后又闭上，说：“那也不行，太难喝了，而且经常喝对身体不好。”

西里斯愣了一下，他回忆起书上的内容，那种药确实不能经常喝。他有些失落，但他很快又有了自信。

“没关系，我可以改良配方。” 西里斯说，“我让它不伤害你，味道更好，让你恨不得天天都喝，一天喝三次！”

听了他的话科洛瑞斯立刻笑了起来，接着说：“我干嘛要没事喝那么多魔药啊？还一天三次。”

西里斯凑到她面前，露出一个魅惑的笑容说：“那肯定是因为你不得不每天喝三次啊。”

科洛瑞斯猛的睁开眼睛看向他。

西里斯正坏坏的笑着，同时又压到了她身上。

“你这两天有什么计划吗？” 科洛瑞斯问。

“和你在一块儿，” 西里斯答道，“你都想干嘛？”

“唔……我想去麻瓜游乐园。”

“好，好久没去了，明天去，你今天想干嘛？”

“我想……看麻瓜电影。”

***

两人在尼罗河上的惨案和悲惨世界中选择了后者，西里斯的理由是他要看看麻瓜世界的悲惨方式。

看完电影后科洛瑞斯不由感叹道：“那个冉.阿让也太惨了！”

“这部电影里的所有人都不怎么幸运。” 西里斯说。

“可没人能像他一样啊。被关在监狱里十九年，好不容易捱过去了，又因为那对母女的事儿暴露身份，虽然他是出于自愿……唉，最后搞得自己不得不背井离乡、躲起来……不过能死在自己爱的人身边，他也算善终了。”

“只要他觉得值得就好啦，一切都是他自己的决定。” 西里斯不以为然地说，顿了顿又道：“其实别的都还没什么，不过被关在监狱里十九年，换作是我我会疯掉的，而且连他最爱的人居然也误解他，那才是真正让人无法忍受的！如果连最亲近的人都不相信自己，谁会？怪不得他抑郁而终……全世界也没几个能比他更惨的了，以后还是不要看这种电影了，搞得我心情都不好了。”

***

一个星期以后的早晨，西里斯拿着一小瓶魔药冲到家。扛起正在花园浇花的科洛瑞斯就往楼上跑，把她丢在床上一通吻。

“西里斯你抽什么风……” 科洛瑞斯被他弄的痒痒的，不停的扭动着。

“我弄好了。”

“什么……哦……慢点……”

……  
……  
……

“尝尝吧。” 西里斯拿着一小瓶魔药递到科洛瑞斯嘴边。

“这么快就改良好了？” 科洛瑞斯狐疑的看着它。

西里斯为了尽快改良好这瓶魔药已经达到了废寝忘食的地步。

“放心吧，我都让魔药店的老板看过了，他还想从我这买配方呢。” 他又晃了晃小瓶子，带着期待的目光看着科洛瑞斯。

她迟疑的接过瓶子喝了下去。

“至少好喝多了，希望它能管用。”

“你需要证明吗？” 西里斯问。

“嗯？” 科洛瑞斯天真的以为会是书面证明，可她错了。

接下来的两个多小时里，西里斯做出了最直接、最有力的证明药效的第一步。


	5. 第64章   别离开我

科洛瑞斯每天忙着关注着新房子的大事小情，这些琐碎的事让她心身俱疲，但又十分有成就感。

西里斯最近越来越忙了，他有时几天都不能回家，一回家就累的瘫倒在沙发上，连饭都懒得吃。

科洛瑞斯很担心他，他每次回来都会瘦一点，虽然不明显，可科洛瑞斯却一眼就能察觉出。她最在意的就是西里斯的健康了。

“快起来洗澡，然后去吃饭。” 科洛瑞斯轻轻推了推他，他身上有一股焦糊的味道。

西里斯慢慢腾腾的翻了个身坐了起来。“你帮我洗吧。” 他勾起一个疲惫的笑容。

“不要。”

“那我有可能会在浴缸里睡着。”

“好吧……” 科洛瑞斯妥协。她拉西里斯起来，走上了楼。

西里斯半睁着眼睛跟着她。

他一动不动的站在地上，看着科洛瑞斯帮他脱衣服。

科洛瑞斯揭开他的口子，羞涩的表情瞬间转为惊讶严肃。

“你的护甲石呢？” 她问。

西里斯睁开了眼睛，说：“不小心丢了，可能是链子断了。”

“断了？！” 她眯起眼睛，向后退了一小步质问道：“那条链子我特意施了加固咒，怎么可能轻易断掉！你是不是被索命咒击中过了？”

西里斯张了张嘴是想说些什么，可在她惊恐、湿润的眼睛注视下，最终还是点了点头。

科洛瑞斯一下子扑到他怀里，把他撞的往后退了一小步。

西里斯感觉到她的身体在颤抖——她在哭。

他抱住她，轻柔的拍着她的背安抚着。可越是这样她抖动得就越剧烈，同时发出窒息般的抽气声。

“好了，宝贝儿，我不是还在这儿吗，别哭啦。” 他被她哭得心乱如麻，不知所措，只能用平淡的语言安慰她。

过了好一会儿，科洛瑞斯才平静了些。她抬起头，眼睛和鼻子都红红的，脸上还有成片的泪痕，那是在他身上蹭花的。

“你居然都不记得还有护甲石的事了，你什么时候被击中的？” 她双手揪着他胸前的衬衫，哽咽着问。

“嗯……上个月，大概月末。”

“都十几天了，你一直没告诉我，要不是我今天发现，你是不是打算一直瞒着我！” 她的情绪再一次激动了起来。

“我不是怕你担心吗……”

“你不说我就不担心了吗？我觉得我像个傻子，你在外面命都快丢了，我还什么都不知道！” 她又哭了起来，一抽一抽的，憋得脸通红。

“别哭了，” 西里斯被她哭的像是被抽走了全身的力量。“对不起，不会再发生了，那天是我大意了，从那次之后我就更加小心谨慎了，你别哭了，我的宝贝儿。” 他不停的擦去她的泪水，可眼泪还是大滴大滴的掉。

西里斯见过的女人的泪水绝不稀少，但唯有科洛瑞斯的眼泪像强酸一样腐蚀着他的心。

他心绞磨烂的抱紧了她，亲吻她的头发和脸颊。这种焦虑、激动的情绪像是一把火一样点燃了两人。

西里斯顺着她泪水流过的痕迹从脸颊到嘴角，从下巴到脖子，从锁骨到胸口，一路吸允亲吻着，拭去她咸涩的泪。

哭得头晕脑胀的科洛瑞斯向后仰去急促的呼吸着，身体的站立完全靠西里斯来支撑。她像是怕失去他一样，一手抚着他的脖子，一手抓着他的头发，不停的亲吻着他。

西里斯一把将她抱起放到床上，急切的扯掉她所有的衣服。轻薄的布料像是纸一样被撕成碎片，又像是羽毛一样无声落地。

科洛瑞斯从没觉得自己是如此迫切的需要他，她要他，要用这种方式感受他，证明他的存在。她第一次主动去解他的腰带，拉下他的裤子。

不需要任何准备，她湿润的不仅仅是眼睛。

西里斯的裤子还在腿上就迫不及待的一挺而入，他幅度很大，但还算温柔。他不停的抚摸着她的头发，目光贪恋地在她脸上游移，与她四目相对。

两人一刻不断的看着对方，呼吸交融、体肤相撞。无论是看到的、听到的、闻到的、想到的、感受到的，都是彼此，只有彼此。

他喘息她呻.吟，随着他深入缓重的动作，二人的快.感不断攀升，很快达到顶峰。

西里斯低吼着、喷.射着；科洛瑞斯呻.吟着、抽搐着。

他的脸紧贴着她的。他紧闭着眼大口喘息着；她皱着眉头，气息随着痉挛一点一点吐出。

西里斯呼出的粗重急促的气息灼烧着科洛瑞斯的脸颊，可她却毫无知觉。

两人的身体缠绕在一起，久久不愿分开，他们没有离开对方的力量与勇气。

“Please, don’t leave me. Please.” 科洛瑞斯声如细丝的在他耳边说。

“Never. ” 他虽声音轻柔，却极为坚定。

从那天起，西里斯比以往更加谨慎了。他虽然还是每次任务都冲在最前头，可再也不会不要命似的速战速决了。他头脑中的计划更加缜密、周全，不会给对手留下任何可乘之机。这让欣赏他的人越来越多，他也逐渐深入到凤凰社的核心了。

这时已经是八月末，科洛瑞斯马上又要开学了。可西里斯又要出任务，没法送她。

“没关系，扭扭送我就行了。” 她一边收拾书本一边说。

“你回去之后肯定有不少麻烦。” 西里斯坐在床边看着她。

“一些小麻烦而已，我更担心的是你，我不在家你可一顿饭都不许省，你爱吃的东西我都告诉扭扭了。还要注意休息，别没事就去跟女孩子浪费时间，有时间多睡觉。我要是发现你瘦一磅，你就有得看了。”

西里斯双手拎起科洛瑞斯的一件衣服，漫不经心地打量着，无奈笑道：“我什么时候给你留下的爱招惹女孩子的印象啦？你怎么每次都这么说。”

科洛瑞斯瞪了他一眼说：“别以为我不知道，我有眼线。”

“你在凤凰社有眼线？！” 西里斯故作惊讶的说。

“当然啦，还不止一个。那个……那个谁，姓琼斯的，她是不是总和你黏黏糊糊的？”

“琼斯？” 西里斯皱了皱鼻子。“她？我躲还来不及呢，还黏黏糊糊？我宁可和鼻涕精黏黏糊糊。” 仿佛脑袋里想象到了画面，西里斯打了个哆嗦。

科洛瑞斯偷着笑了笑，这话从西里斯嘴里说出来怎么听怎么好笑。

“那就好，” 她又板起脸来。“别让我听见你和那个女人有暧昧，风言风语也不行。”

西里斯放下科洛瑞斯的内.裤，走到她旁边环住了她，脸上带着笑意说：“知道啦，我的未婚妻，我这辈子就跟你一个人暧昧，就跟你一个人黏黏糊糊。”

西里斯靠近想要吻她，可她又说了一句破坏气氛的话。

“那斯内普呢？你不和他黏黏糊糊了吗？”

西里斯僵硬住了，随后他怒笑着边啃了啃她的脸边说：“你故意恶心我是不是？嗯？看来临走前我有必要给你点教训让你规矩点！”

刚叠好的两摞衣服又被弄的散乱成片。


	6. 第66章 我的星空之下、天文台之上

十一月一日，西里斯的生日。科洛瑞斯和阿比盖尔吃过晚餐回到寝室，一开门二人就被吓了一大跳。

“熊！” 阿比盖尔尖叫到。

“伤风！？” 科洛瑞斯不敢相信自己的眼睛。

阿比盖尔刚反应过来摸向魔杖，却看见科洛瑞斯走向那只熊，还抱住了它。

“你怎么来了？” 科洛瑞斯紧紧的抱着伤风的脖子，欢喜非常。

黑狗不断的摇晃着尾巴，咧着嘴，耳朵兴奋的背到了后面。

“这……这是你的……熊？” 阿比盖尔不可置信地问。

“伤风不是熊，他是一只狗。”

阿比盖尔没注意到科洛瑞斯用的是“他”而不是“它”。

“你怎么会养这么恐怖的狗当宠物？”

“伤风很乖的。要出去玩吗？” 她站起身问黑狗。

大黑狗“汪”了一声，咧开了嘴。

为了不引人注意，科洛瑞斯给伤风施了个幻身咒，她神色如常的走在走廊，在远远看到拉文克劳的休斯.海姆沃斯走来的时候赶紧走进了旁边的暗廊——不知道为什么，这学期她的追求者忽然多了起来，科洛瑞斯猜测是因为掠夺者毕业了的原因。

她看了一眼伤风，给他解咒。

几乎是同时，黑狗就变回了人，他一把将科洛瑞斯紧紧抱住，力道大得几乎要把她挤碎。

西里斯紧闭着眼睛把脸埋在她的颈窝，贪婪地嗅着她的味道。他的心跳得如此的快，以至于他不能顺畅的呼吸。梅林知道他有多想她，再见不到她他就要疯了！

“你怎么来了？不是说——”

“提早结束了，就赶过来了。” 他打断了她的提问，快速地说。

他放开她，科洛瑞斯刚恢复了正常呼吸，就又被他吻住了。

这个吻激烈又迫切，他像是要把她吞进肚子里，对她的唇舌又吸又咬。虽然粗鲁，可也饱含深情。

没过对一会儿，已经瘫软在西里斯怀里的科洛瑞斯就感觉小腹被什么滚汤的东西硌着，这让她混沌不清的头脑恢复了些理智——此时的西里斯正一手按着她的后脑，一手在她身上胡乱摸着。

“西里斯……” 科洛瑞斯软绵绵的，费了好大劲才把自己从他激烈的吻下解救出来。“你疯了吗……” 她有气无力地说。

“我是快要疯了。” 他含含糊糊的说，还在不停的在她的脸上、脖子上亲吻。

“这里是霍格华兹，你不能……”

“我控制不住，这不能怪我，我好久没见到你……” 西里斯有些委屈的说。

“可是这是走廊，会有人。” 她抓住他不安分的手说。

西里斯停下了手中的动作，低下头，努力的平稳着呼吸。

科洛瑞斯贴着他的脸对他耳语：“我想你。”

“我也想你，宝贝儿。” 他蹭了一下她的脸。

西里斯牵着他的手，带着她在密道里七拐八拐的快步穿行着，再快一点儿就成跑了。科洛瑞斯都不知是怎么就到了八楼有求必应室的墙壁前。

西里斯在挂毯前疾步来回走了三圈却没有反应——里面有人了。

“该死！” 他咬着牙低声咒骂。

科洛瑞斯没忍住，捂着嘴笑出了声。

西里斯听见她笑，走到她面前咬着牙笑着威胁道：“还笑？一会儿让你哭的力气都没有。”

科洛瑞斯“咯咯”的笑的更厉害了。

他又气又笑的拽着她走回了二楼密道。

“飞天扫帚飞来。”

还不等科洛瑞斯发问，他就把她放在了扫帚上，飞出了窗子，眨眼间到了天文台房顶。

“西里斯！你疯了吗？在这？！”

西里斯没有理她，把斗篷解下来铺到了瓦片台子上，将科洛瑞斯打横抱起放到上面。

“不行！你的脑子……唔！” 她的话被堵了回去，可还是在不断挣扎着。

西里斯对于她的挣扎不为所动，只是温柔的吻着她，用这个吻表达着爱意。

其实他见到她之前并没打算对她做什么，只是想和她安安静静的度过自己十九岁生日，可是一看到她、一碰到她、一嗅到她、一吻到她，他就不受控制的被点燃了。他本就不是愿意压抑自己的人，更何况是这种难以抑制的事。

他顺着她的大.腿向上摸去，摸到她内.裤边缘时停了下来，开始轻抚她的大.腿.内侧，时不时有意无意的刮蹭着她的敏感部位。

科洛瑞斯还在挣扎，不过已经缓慢无力多了。

他火热的手掌在她平坦柔软的小腹上抚摸着，很有效的使她放松了下来。

其实这时的西里斯已经快到忍耐的极限了，他有些后悔穿了贴身的裤子——这让他很痛苦。他解开腰带和拉链，先把肿胀的地方放了出来暴露在微凉的空气中，让他松了一口气。

他扯开她胸前的几颗扣子，露出了被白色内衣包裹着的胸脯。他舔了舔她细嫩软滑的皮肤，又吸允了起来。同时右手伸进了她的内.裤，撩拨着她。

“西里斯……” 她轻叹。

“今天的星星好美啊。” 一个女声传入了两人的耳朵。

科洛瑞斯浑身一颤，西里斯也停下了动作。两人睁大了眼睛四目相对，没敢出声。

“你也好美啊。” 一个略显局促的男声说道。

“呵呵。” 女孩笑了两声。

夜晚又归于安静。可仔细听听，耳尖的两人还是听见了吸允声——他们在接吻。

西里斯脸上渐渐浮现出了一个坏笑。趁着科洛瑞斯还在警觉的听着下面天文台的声音，找准了位置，猛的顶了进去。

科洛瑞斯被他突如其来的动作搞得差点叫出了声。她捂住嘴巴，缓了缓，愤怒的瞪着着一脸坏笑的西里斯，另一只手狠狠的捶打着他的肩膀。

西里斯抓住她愤怒的小手，无声的作了几个“嘘”的口型，示意她不要弄出声音。

科洛瑞斯怕被听到，只好干瞪着他，扭动了几下身子，想要摆脱他。

她这一动，换成西里斯差点叫出声。他埋下头，张着嘴无声的呻.吟着。

西里斯缓缓的动了起来，每一下科洛瑞斯都能感觉到他的思念与深情。

她伸出双手在他脸上轻轻勾勒着，她也想他，就是这张极为英俊的脸几乎每夜都会出现在她的梦中。可越是这样，她反而更想他。

两人的喘息逐渐加重，西里斯抽出魔杖快速的在四周施了几个悄声细语，然后加快了起伏的动作。

“西里斯……” 她无意识的叫着他的名字。她看着天空，今夜的繁星如散落在黑色天鹅绒上的钻石般闪耀，随着她小幅度的移动也跟着移动。

（中间省略许多字，去那头看完整的吧）

他解开她的内.衣，让白嫩的胸.脯露了出来。

“你好像长大了。” 他仔细的打量着它们。“我已经这么久没见到你了吗？”

科洛瑞斯捏了捏他的脸。“不要乱说……才两个月而已。”

他吻了吻她说：“两个月零六天，对我来说已经太久了。”

“还没祝你生日快乐呢，西里斯，生日快乐。” 她轻抚着他额角的头发说。

“这个生日的确很快乐。” 说着，他又动了起来。

他不断的向她索求，直到第四次，终于在她的哀求下结束了。

“今天是我生日，你应该听我的。” 西里斯不情不愿地说。

“我不行了，再来一次可能就得让你抬着我回寝室了。” 她喘息着，有气无力地说。

“你别回去了，陪我一晚上。” 西里斯搂着她，脸埋在她颈窝说。

“阿比盖尔以为我是出来遛狗，谁会遛一晚上。”

“可是下次我再来又不一定要过多久。”

“那好吧……” 见西里斯又紧了紧抱着她的胳膊，还开始亲吻她的脖子，科洛瑞斯赶快又补了一句：“如果你能保证接下来的时间里一直穿着裤子的话。”

西里斯停下了亲吻，略显失望的答应了。

“其实……我们可以用门钥匙去圣托里尼做这些的，虽然还没有床，但至少有房顶……” 科洛瑞斯说。

西里斯沉默了片刻。“我们现在也有房顶，” 他挪动了下身子。“虽然是在它上面。”


	7. 第71章   尝试

他低头吻她，右手无意识的在她身上游走。等他摸到她胸前时，他惊讶地回过神，发现科洛瑞斯似乎又长大了。

科洛瑞斯被他吻的迷迷糊糊的，不知道怎么就躺到了沙发上，衬衫敞开着。西里斯在亲吻她脖子的同时手在她身下揉搓着。

她的手抚摸着他上身每一寸皮肤——他确实更强壮了。

科洛瑞斯吸允着他的脖子，舔了舔他的喉结，西里斯打了个颤，低声呻.吟了出来。

他解开裤子，肿胀的部分一下子弹了出来。科洛瑞斯害羞的看向一边——这让西里斯更想逗逗她了。

他抓住她的左手，贴到了上面。科洛瑞斯被烫得缩了缩。

“握住它。” 西里斯的声音低哑，诱惑着她。

科洛瑞斯抓住了它，轻轻攥了攥。西里斯闭上了眼睛无声的喘息着。

科洛瑞斯推了推他，让他坐起来，自己跪坐到地上，在他双腿之间。

她笨拙的抚弄着西里斯的身体，上下撸动。

西里斯靠坐在沙发上，呼吸深沉，头晕乎乎的。

科洛瑞斯看着手里的家伙，注意到上面的小孔里流出了一点点液体。她用手指蘸了蘸，又鬼使神差的伸出舌头舔了一下。

西里斯浑身一颤，瞪大了眼睛看着她——她表情困惑，嘴巴微微动着，好像在尝他的味道。

西里斯难得脸红了一次。

科洛瑞斯没错过西里斯的颤抖和一直到脖根的红晕。她明白了什么。

她又试探性的舔了一下，然后仔细观察西里斯的反应。

西里斯又是一颤，大腿打了个哆嗦，更重要的是他的表情——不可置信又十分害羞。

科洛瑞斯很少见到西里斯会有惊讶的表情，更别说是害羞了——他平时总是一脸的漫不经心、对一切都不感兴趣的表情，这可太难得了。

于是科洛瑞斯做出了她这辈子最大胆的行为——她张开嘴含住了他那里的头部。

“噢……老天。” 西里斯低吼了一声。

科洛瑞斯忍不住笑意，尽力张开嘴含得更深了些，一小截在她红唇间被吞没，舌头毫无章法的在嘴里狭窄的空间艰难的动了起来。

这让西里斯快要抓狂了。

他一只手的手指死死按进沙发，另一只手按了按她的脑袋。他的头向后仰着，一会儿咬牙一会儿张着嘴紧张的呼吸，喉咙里还不时发出毫无疑义的音节。

更要命的是，科洛瑞斯吸允了他一下。

这一下差点没把他的灵魂给吸出来。

西里斯眼前一黑，随着一声低吼，他坚硬肿胀、青筋凸起的部分毫无预兆的抖动起来，喷射出了一大股白浊的液体。

科洛瑞斯被呛到了。她捂着脖子咳着，皱着眉毛瞪西里斯控诉他，仿佛这是他的错一样。

西里斯的身体僵硬了一会儿后又像泄了气一样瘫软在沙发上。他大口的喘着粗气，眼睛看着屋顶上细细的裂纹。

“真要命……” 他无意识的感叹着。

“要谁命啊，我还觉得委屈呢……” 科洛瑞斯坐在地上说。

西里斯木纳的低下头看向她——她的脸红的能滴出血来，不知是羞的还是咳的，这让她下巴上还在往下滴的白色粘稠液体更加抢眼了。

西里斯痴迷的看着，这诱惑的风景让他的心“噗通噗通”疯狂地跳，他喉咙干干的，刚疲软下去的部分又抬起了头。

他直起身拉起坐在地上的科洛瑞斯，替她擦去了下巴上的东西。眼睛里充满了情欲。

“你真的能要了我的命……” 他出神的看着她的嘴巴，无意识的轻声说。

“那我以后不那么做就是了……” 科洛瑞斯嘟起了嘴巴，里面还有一股淡淡的奇怪味道。

“别啊！” 西里斯反应有些激烈。“你做的很好啊，我是说……” 他不知道怎么说。“我特别喜欢，我爱死它了！”

“真的？” 科洛瑞斯表示怀疑。

西里斯连连点头。

“那更不能那么做了。”

“为什么？！”

科洛瑞斯傲慢的看着他说：“以后我要拿它当作筹码，你想我那么做就要好好表现，否则刚才就是唯一的一次了。”

西里斯眨了眨眼睛，他觉得自己在科洛瑞斯面前永远都不可能赢。只要她一个眼神、一个表情、一个动作、一次抚摸、一次亲吻、一滴眼泪、一句不经意的带有挑逗性的话或是更具致命性的行为——比如刚才，他就会立刻投降，答应她一切要求。

“那我现在可以好好表现一下了吗？” 西里斯呆呆的问。

科洛瑞斯挑起一条眉毛看着他。

他将她轻柔的按在床上，取悦着她，然后进入了她。

他的拇指抚摸着她柔软饱满的嘴唇，顺着她洁白整齐的牙齿将她的唇瓣拨弄变形，趁她呻.吟时又伸了进去。他的拇指触碰到了她柔软滑嫩的小舌，这个触感让他想起了刚才，身下的动作迅猛了起来。

在他的攻势下科洛瑞斯没一会儿就达到了第一次顶峰。

西里斯忍了忍又开始动了起来，在科洛瑞斯第二次高潮时和她一起达到了顶峰。

缓了一会儿，科洛瑞斯气喘吁吁的说：“我说的好好表现可不是这个意思……”

“我知道……我会的……” 他的脸埋在她的颈窝，声音闷闷的。

科洛瑞斯放下了高举着的腿，动作间夹紧了西里斯还没拔出去的部分。

“再来一次？”

“不要。”

“可是……” 他又有反应了。

“你不是每天都忙着抓食死徒吗？那不是个很累的工作吗？”

西里斯抬起头看着她，厚着脸皮得意的说：“跟你在一起做一整天我都不会累，想试试吗？”

科洛瑞斯的脸一下子红了起来，一直到胸脯。他捶打着西里斯的肩膀。“你怎么变成这个样子！”

西里斯坏心眼的顶了她一下，她立马停下了手中的动作。

“可我依旧对你诚实，尤其是刚才那句话。” 说着，他就又动了起来。


	8. 第103章   症结

西里斯回到家时已经快到晚饭时间了，庄园里空荡荡的，他问扭扭科洛瑞斯在哪儿，得到了她还没回来的答案。

去收拾行李要这么久？西里斯自己用完餐时开始回想科洛瑞斯这一天的反常：从出门到回来，她一次也没有主动碰过他。他去靠近她时她也不作回应。就连接吻时她也不在状态——他知道这种反应，这与他在霍格华兹与沃尔特约会时的态度别无二致。他觉得，科洛瑞斯忽然变得有些陌生。

从阿兹卡班出狱后，西里斯总是很疲惫，很早就上床了，在他睡着前，科洛瑞斯回来了。

第二天，科洛瑞斯睡在他的怀中。

他环抱着她，左臂搂着她的背，右手轻握着她放在他胸前的小臂。

她紧紧的贴着他，头枕在他的肩膀上，睡得很安稳。

科洛瑞斯睁开眼后立刻清醒过来。她小心翼翼地曲起左腿，刚要抽出胳膊，便被西里斯握得更紧了。

“别走。” 西里斯模模糊糊的低哑声音在她头顶响起。

她怔了一下，随后躺回了他的肩膀。

就在西里斯不由自主地勾起一个满足、安心的笑容时，科洛瑞斯轻轻的拍了拍他的胸口说：“快点起来吧，我饿了。”

不等他回答，她就起身下床，走出了卧室，留下西里斯一人在床上呆呆地望着天花板。

第三天，他看到的是她的背影。

第四天，依旧是背影。

第五天………  
第六天………  
第七天………  
第八天………

到第九天晚上的时候，他终于沉不住气了。他实在想不出科洛瑞斯为什么会这样。

“晚饭我做好了，在楼下，你快去吃吧，我要出去一趟，不用等我回来。” 科洛瑞斯一边抚平裙角的褶子一边说。

“你要去哪儿？” 西里斯从浴室出来走到她旁边问。他的头发还在滴水，茵湿了他灰色浴的袍领子。

“布莱克老宅。”

那是西里斯唯一无法跟去的地方。

“去那儿干什么？” 他皱起眉问。

“还有一些事没处理。” 她模糊地回答。

西里斯站到她面前，低头吻她——她有一点不明显的排斥。

这意味着什么？她不爱他了吗？西里斯的五脏六腑像是瞬间化成了一滩血水。这个猜想几乎要杀死他。

他调整好表情。“别去了，留下来……留下来陪我……” 他用手指绕着她肩膀上的的一缕头发，用低沉诱人的声音说。

“不行，这很重要。” 科洛瑞斯不为所动。

西里斯凑近她耳边，继续蛊惑道：“留下来……”

他呼出的热气喷在她的耳朵上，耳鬓处的几根头发微微颤动着，刮蹭着她的皮肤，引起她一阵颤栗。

“不行。” 她的语气明显不如刚才坚决。

西里斯敏锐地察觉到了这一点。

他抱住她，温柔地吻她。他有意使这个吻变得火热非常，令她的呼吸逐渐加深。

“留下来……” 他的话因为亲吻而含糊不清。

他的手撩起她裙子的一角，摸上了她的大腿和臀部。他的吻慢慢移向她的脖子和锁骨，撩.拨着她。

西里斯已经太久没碰过她了。虽然这些天他们经常在一起独处，可是她一直没回应过他的热情。就像与他亲吻只是例行公事，仅仅是在配合他而已。正因如此，此刻一个火星便能将他迅速点燃。

他知道她永远不会对自己说不，永远不会拒绝自己。

他需要做的就是不断的请求，直到她说好，直到她留下。

“留下来……” 他暧昧地轻吻她颈窝的皮肤。“Say yes……”

“不……” 她气息不稳。

“你不会真的拒绝我的……”

“……你就是这样认为的吗？” 科洛瑞斯的语气忽然冷淡了下来，带着讽意。“认为我永远都不会拒绝你？”

“什么？” 西里斯被她态度的快速转冷有些无所适从。他直起身困惑地看着她。

“你是不是觉得无论你要求我做什么我都不会拒绝？” 她的声音微微颤抖，目光闪烁，像是在承认一件她自始至终都不愿承认的事。

“我……” 他说不出反驳的话，因为他的确是这么认为的。

“我的确很难拒绝你，西里斯，非常难。” 然后科洛瑞斯垂下眼睛，“这就是你想要的吗？” 她看着西里斯举起的部分问，语气中带着明显的嘲讽。

不等西里斯回答，她忽然用力推他，使他向后退去，将他推倒在床上。

科洛瑞斯褪下内.裤，骑在他腰间。她解开西里斯浴袍的带子，让他的身体袒露出来。

她握住它，对准自己毫无准备的身体。

“停下，科尔，你会弄疼你自己的。” 西里斯抬手制止她。

可是她没有理会，一下子就坐了下去。

西里斯发出一声痛苦的呻.吟。

她紧咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出来，却没能阻止自己的生理性眼泪。

她没有给自己缓和的时间，即刻晃动腰肢。

西里斯的身下传来阵阵刺痛。他知道，她一定比他更痛。

“别这样……科尔……停……” 他的气息逐渐不稳，拒绝也逐渐消失在了喉咙里。因为她的身体被迫润滑了起来，令他再也无力抗拒。

他渴望她，渴望她的爱意。这种精神上的渴望比肉.体上的更迫切、更疯狂。

他无法忍受失去她的爱。那是折磨，是灾难！

他的快.感不断攀升，意识逐渐不清晰。

而她却因身体的疼痛十分清醒。

“我爱你……” 西里斯无意识的呻.吟道。

科洛瑞斯忽然停住了动作。

“哦，梅林……！” 她不置一信的看着他，摇摇头，起身从他身上下来，穿好衣服，将垂在额前的头发拢到脑后，转身要出门。

西里斯从混沌中睁开眼睛，困惑的看着她的背影，随即快速起身拉住她的胳膊。“老天，你到底怎么回事儿？” 他气急。

她侧对着他，低垂着眼睛逃避他的目光，抑制着情绪。

西里斯有太多的疑惑，却不知从何问起。他看着她，从她的脸上读出了痛苦。

“为什么？” 他问。

科洛瑞斯闭上眼睛，牙关紧闭，不可察地深吸一口气，凝在胸口。

“是因为我在阿兹卡班时对你说的那些话？” 他必须要问了，他必须弄明白。

她不回答。

“是因为我说了什么吗？那不是我本意(I didn\'t mean it.)。”

她极力抑制着自己，不让自己落泪，不让自己崩溃。

“说些什么(Say something)……” 西里斯轻声说，他的目光闪烁，全神贯注的等待她的反应。

她依然沉默。

“Say——some—thing。” 他加重了语气，他控制不住。他在她的沉默中渐渐崩溃，他觉得自己就快要失去她了！

科洛瑞斯绷不住了。她紧皱眉头，手指掩着紧抿的嘴巴，屏住呼吸努力不让自己哭出声。

西里斯双手扶住她的肩膀，让她正对向自己。她的反应让他痛苦且不安，可瞬间又被怒火代替。

他忽然弓下.身去吻她，手扣住她的头，不让她躲闪。

他对她又吸又蹭，又啃又咬，蹂躏她紧绷的娇嫩唇瓣，毫不怜惜。

她紧咬牙关不让他的舌头进入她的嘴里。她推他，却推不动，只好放弃挣扎任他亲吻，等他停下。

感觉到她不再挣扎，他腾出那只禁锢她后背的手，手用力掐住她的下颌，迫使她张开嘴。

他的舌头勾卷着她的，弄得她舌根发酸，嘴唇早就不知什么时候被弄破了。血液是甜的——这是两人此时共同的想法。

“为什么要这样……Hum？” 西里斯在接吻的空隙问。

她不回答，也没法回答。

“你为什么要这么对我……” 他的语气带着愤怒、哀伤与痛苦，还有不明显的哽咽。

有那么一瞬间，科洛瑞斯觉得他在哭。

“你真的爱我吗？” 科洛瑞斯忽然开腔，用问题回答他的问题，声音轻得像雪花落地。

西里斯停住了。

他不明白。梅林知道他有多爱她！她为什么会那样想？

“我爱你，我当然爱，你为什么会觉得我不？(I love you, of course I do. What makes you think I\'m not)” 西里斯捧着她的脸问。

她的表情看起来像是她正在忍受极大的痛苦。泪水划过她的脸，流至嘴角时与血液混合在了一起，一同滴落在他的手掌。

她哽咽着，不呼吸，不说话。

“看着我，科尔……看着我……” 西里斯轻声说。

她睁开海蓝色的眼睛看着他，看着神色不安、和她一样痛苦的他。

“告诉我为什么你会那样想？” 西里斯问。

“你抛弃了我……” 她语气里带着不易察觉的卑微。

西里斯愣住了。他从没抛下过她。

“抛弃你？我没抛弃过你……” 见她哭得更凶，他改口问：“我什么时候那样了？”

“你说你……应该呆在那儿……” 她艰难地吐出最后那几个字。

西里斯努力去理解、回想。良久，他明白了她的话。

“我……”

“你根本不在乎。” 科洛瑞斯打断了他的语塞。“你只在乎你的救赎！” 她打开他的手，想要绕过他离开。

西里斯从怔愣中惊醒，迅速抬手用力钳住她的胳膊。

“我不是。”

“别再想着找借口了！” 她失声尖叫。

“我没有要找借口！” 西里斯站到她面前。“那是我一生都赎不完的罪，我不能对它视而不见！”

她忽然平静下来，流着泪，反问西里斯：“你有罪？那我呢？当初是我轻信于人，你才迫不得已换了保密人。”

没有理会西里斯的反驳，科洛瑞斯继续说：“如果不是我……彼得怎么有机会泄密？莉莉和詹姆怎么会遭到出卖？你是罪人？那我是什么——”

西里斯大声打断她：“我说过，这与你无关！我本来就是要更换保密人，只不过在那之前你恰好被抓了而已。这不是你的错，就算不是你，我也会更换成彼得，只不过是早晚的问题。所以别再让我听到你把责任览到自己身上！” 西里斯无法忍受科洛瑞斯为此自责，那种痛苦不应该再多一个人承受。

西里斯深吸一口气，平静些后，说：“科尔，我不知道你是怎么想的，但是我真的……我从来没想过要抛弃你。在阿兹卡班，我说的那些话都不能作数，那都是疯话。”

“不作数？好，不作数。那我问你，你到底是怎么看我的？把我看作一个对你的话言听计从、连在你要求我放弃你的时候，都无法说不的人吗！” 她的情绪忽然再次激动起来，哭喊着说：“你怎么可以这么自私！”

科洛瑞斯今天才在这次争吵中意识到，自己一直以来对西里斯的包容是病态的，是一个长在她胸口上的红疹，它痒她就去抓，就算明知道会抓破、会流血，她也还是纵容自己那样做。这片红疹越来越大，逐渐扩散至她浑身，就算她想忽略都不能，只能继续受它控制。时间久了，红疹成了她的一部分，她对它习以为常，甚至不觉得这是一种病，如果哪天要将它根处，那一定会撕扯破碎她的皮肉。

她恨自己。

她想要挣开他，他的手却钳得更紧了。

西里斯无法回答，只是大睁着眼睛看着她。他要怎么说？他愿意为詹姆付出一切，包括他宝贵的生命，但如果她不在了，对于他来说，自己的生命便不再宝贵了，任何一个说得过去的契机都可以是他送死的机会。可她说的对，他的确很自私，他只想着对詹姆已经存在了的亏欠，却又差点又亏欠了她。

她压抑着哭声，却失败了。她停止挣扎，认命似的闭上了眼睛，尽情的哭。

“对不起……” 他耳语般的说道。“对不起……” 他松开了手，轻柔但有力的将她抱在怀里，闭上眼睛。


End file.
